Lazo
by Naberrie93
Summary: El Duque tenía que admitir que no sabia manejar a complicados muchachitos que anunciaban compromisos fatuos y desdecían apellidos, pero Terruce ya no era un simple adolescente, y eso hacia las cosas más complicadas.


**Disclaimer: El manga de Candy Candy pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**LAZO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos.  
>Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller<em>

**.**

Los ocupantes de la mansión de los Granchester experimentaban un movimiento inusual en los últimos días.

Cuando todo funciona en base a un régimen de actividades previamente planificadas, organizadas de acuerdo a un tiempo establecido y un procedimiento determinado que fuera capaz de satisfacer las exigencias de una persona tan ocupada como el Duque de Grandchester, y este decidiera cambiar su agenda diaria de un momento a otro, el resultado es, como era de esperarse, una catástrofe. Nada que ver con el orden de la sociedad inglesa, más aun cuando se habla de la nobleza.

El personal de limpieza estaba preocupado, la alfombra del piso de estudio del Duque debió ser cambiada a mitad de semana, a fin de estrenar aquellas alfombras de telas exquisitas traídas de Persia desde final de primavera. Pero no se podía. Y es que el Duque andaba quisquilloso desde hace tres días para ser exactos; se encerraba a leer en su estudio todo el día, vaya a saber qué, pero trabajo no era, pues varias veces había ido a verlo Charles Jensen para buscar documentos y firmas que debieron haber estado, y no estaban. La comida era otro problema, el servicio era despachado a las horas de costumbre, pero se dejaba tal cual y sin tocar. Y después era solicitado a destiempo, y más allá de la medianoche en los peores casos**. **

Efectivamente, cada lugar por donde pasara el Duque era un caos. Papeles desparramados, periódicos desordenados, frascos de tinta esparcidos en el piso, sin contar con las botellas de whisky resquebrajadas contra el suelo. Los nada discretos sirvientes recordaron las rabietas de otrora, causadas por el mozo de su hijo Terruce cuando vivía en el castillo y galopaba con Theodora por los jardines en las tardes. Lo que no sabían es que los destrozos del Duque no eran por su carácter energúmeno, era torpeza, cuando caminaba por aquí y por allá releyendo periódicos, o cuando absorto en sus pensamientos y ensimismado en hechos pasados rompía un vaso sin querer. Sí, eso tenía, descuidos en sus movimientos y pensamientos. Torpe, como siempre fue también, en la crianza de su hijo mayor.

Así, sentado en la desordenada comodidad de su oficina, la verdad es que, Richard Grandchester siempre tenía información sobre Terruce. Sabía todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre él: donde y como vivía, cual fue el primer protagónico y cual la ovación más larga, la actuación más memorable y el escándalo más desagradable. Todo y nada a la vez. La prensa escribía sobre un afamado y joven actor con futuro artístico prometedor, pero no decía nada sobre el jovenzuelo malcriado y rebelde que él conocía como su hijo.

¿Que sabía realmente de la vida de Terruce? Cuando la última vez que lo vio no era más que un adolescente, rebelde hasta los tuétanos y con un carácter tan intenso que solo da la impetuosidad de la juventud…. De allí a un hombre comprometido a establecerse en la vida familiar, había un trecho.

Los toques en la puerta despertaron a Richard de su letargo de pensamientos. Y segundos después la nariz torcida de Charles Jensen se asomaba en su estudio. Había venido tres veces por la mañana, y al parecer no se cansaba de tocar puertas y ser rebotado

—Buenos días Jensen—le saludo sin mirarlo.

Señor, mis disculpas, pero ya son las dos de la tarde—le corrigió su asistente con la cabeza gacha, mientras se armaba de valor para anunciarle las buenas nuevas que parecían contenidas en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, casi como si las fuera a vomitar —. La cámara de los Lores ha anunciado una nueva ronda de votaciones para aprobar el proyecto de ley del sufragio femenino y se tiene la expectativa de que los representantes de todas las casas reales estén presentes para la votación del día 28 de…

Si bien el atemorizado Señor Jensen siguió hablando sobre los movimientos del parlamento, los pensamientos de Richard estaban muy distanciados de la política, a su pesar. Los asuntos de guerra, estratagemas políticas, tácticas aéreas y maniobras burocráticas eran lo suyo, no complicados muchachitos que anunciaban compromisos fatuos y desdecían apellidos. Toda Inglaterra podría estar patas arriba con el asunto del voto a las mujeres y demás, eso no importaba cuando su hijo, aquel que de niño le regalo la inigualable sensación de ser padre, se casaba y él no invitado a la celebración no estaba.

Tampoco es que no estaba consciente de su situación, tras cuatro años de cero comunicación y un historial de conflictos seguidillos con su hijo cuando estaba aún bajo su potestad, es de esperar que la relación de padre e hijo este fracturada y sea inexistente. Quizás se estaba poniendo viejo y melancólico, o tal vez era el residuo de orgullo herido que termina en curiosidad, pero quería ser testigo de cómo su hijo fue capaz de levantarse de la nada, hacerse un nombre y atreverse a constituir un futuro hogar con esposa e hijos, sin pedir nada de él, sin solicitar su auxilio y aprovecharse de los beneficios de los cuales gozo por más de la mitad de su vida.

Cuando Terruce se fue, calculaba que regresaría en un mes como máximo, refunfuñando y encerrándose en su habitación por una semana para después seguir con su rutina acostumbrada. Pero no. No paso.

—Consígueme un boleto en el próximo barco que zarpe a América—le dijo resuelto a su asistente, que interrumpió estupefacto la lectura de unos papeles que cargaba en sus temblorosas manos.

—Pe-pe-pero Señor la votación es en dos días.

Con el brillo en los ojos de alguien desprendido de sus obligaciones por voluntad propia, Richard se levantó de su asiento con aquel porte decidido de una persona que ya resolvió los enigmas filosóficos que representa la vida en tan solo un momento, y se atreve, pues, a encararlos. Tomando los hombros huesudos de su fiel asistente en señal de apoyo, le encomendó la tarea de representarlo en la Cámara de los Lores, y sin más salió de la habitación satisfecho consigo mismo para ordenar a su servicio de cámara el trabajo de empacar maletas para un viaje que representa un reto que eludió por casi toda su existencia: asumir el rol de padre.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse para que Charles Jensen comprendiera que efectivamente, seria participe de uno de los acontecimientos más relevantes en la historia de Inglaterra al legalizar el derecho al voto de las mujeres inglesas mayores de treinta años. Quien iba a decir que aquel periódico que le entrego días atrás, como cumplimiento de su deber de rastrear los movimientos de su hijo con aquella actriz americana desencadenaría tal cambio en su jefe de toda la vida.

Todo por el anuncio de la inminente celebración de bodas de su hijo Terruce con una chica rubia. Tras verlo el Duque quedo impresionado y no alcanzo a comentarle que la fecha del diario era de cuatro semanas antes.

Ojala volviera de buen humor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenia planeado este fic desde hace muucho tiempo, y hasta hoy me animo a subirlo. Sera una serie de 10 capítulos aproximadamente en donde quiero tocar la relación de Duque con Terry. En la historia original no sabemos que habrá pasado, pero no quiero pensar que no se volvieron a ver jamas, así que bueno, para eso escribimos fanfictions. :D **


End file.
